logosfandomcom-20200222-history
GMA Network
GMA Network (Global Media Arts or simply GMA, formerly DZBB Channel 7: 1961-1972, RBS: 1950-1974, GMA Radio-Television Arts: 1974-1992, GMA Rainbow Satellite: 1992-1995) is a broadcast radio and secord TV network in the Philippines. The flagship property of publicly traded GMA Network, Inc. is commonly signified to as the "Kapuso Network" since 2002 in reference to the outline of the company’s logo. After the predominant broadcasters, ABS-CBN. :For American television program, see Good Morning America. RBS Channel 7 1950–1965 The origin can traced back to Loreto F. de Hemedes Inc. through DZBB, which started airing its radio broadcast on March 1, 1950, and officially launched as a local radio station in Manila on June 14, 1950. Venturing into television in the 1960s, Started its television station, upon the establishment of RBS TV Channel 7 (under the call letters DZBB-TV) on October 29, 1961, becoming the Philippines' fourth terrestrial television station. 1965–1972 1972–1974 GMA Radio-Television Arts 1974–1979 GMA Radio-Television Arts Print Logo 1974.png|Print version In 1974, when the station became GMA Radio Television Arts. it launched a new symbol and utilizes the square-rounded edge insignia, containing the name of the station. 1979–1992 GMA Radio-Television Arts Print Logo (1979-1992).png|Print version In 1979, the logo was modified. The word “GMA” and “ARTS” uses a Serif old stylized Garamond font in yellow color. The letter “R” extending its ribbon rounded tail underneath the letter “T” of ARTS while the word “Radio Television” uses a San Serif Helvetica Neue Bold Condense font in white toning the pale blue background with black outlines. GMA Rainbow Satellite 1992–1995 On April 30, 1992, the first incarnation of the 'rainbow'. In preparation for the launching of Tower of Power and as part of a new ambition to reach viewers abroad, GMA again re-branded its network identity. The new logo is a rainbow beamed by a satellite with the colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. The letters, GMA in blue color uses a TW Century Extra Bold font. Underneath its logo is their slogan from 1975, Where You Belong in Serif style font. GMA Network 1995–2002 1995–1998 GMA Rainbow Print (1995-1998).png|Print version A modification was made to the "Rainbow Satellite" logo in 1995. In this version, GMA's rainbow was curved, and the "Rainbow Satellite" and the "Where You Belong" slogan was dropped replaced with its new tagline "In the Service of Man for the Glory of God" which was already used since 1991 (prior to the re-branding) until August 31, 1998. In print ads, it was shown enclosed by a box. On May 16, 1996, GMA formally changed its corporate name to GMA Network Incorporated, with GMA now standing for Global Media Arts. Still used in microphone flags until 2002. 1998–2002 GMA Rainbow Print (1998-2002).png|Print version The final logo of the 'rainbow' was launched on September 1, 1998. In this version, the satellite was dropped from the logo (most likely because the Rainbow Satellite had been decomissioned at the time), leaving the GMA text and the rounded rainbow behind, and also returning the "Where You Belong" slogan. The gradients and texture on the GMA text were also eliminated. January–October 2002 In preparation for its rebranding later that year, GMA in 2002 dropped the rainbow on most of the logo's uses, leaving only the text. It has a new tagline, Walang Kasingkulay ng Buhay sa GMA. 2002–present Vector Version GMA Network (Print).svg|Print version In 2002, after having used the rainbow logo for a decade, GMA refreshed its identity for a brand new logo in an effort to localize and transform its image into a more intrinsic Filipino. The new logo features a rainbow colored heart-shaped logo, the Kapuso, represented by a new slogan Kapuso ng Pamilyang Pilipino, Anumang Kulay ng Buhay (One in Heart With the Filipino family, In Whatever Colors of Life), and a Century Gothic Bold font for the letters. The logo was launched on October 27, 2002, during an episode of the network's longest-running Sunday afternoon entertainment show SOP, and would go on to be the longest-lived logo of the network. Despite a new design, it has several odes to the previous logos of the network: GMA's trademark blue color remains as the color of the wordmark, and the rainbow colors that defined the past few logos live on in the heart-shaped symbol. 3D Version In 2011, the GMA logo was modified. The "GMA" letters part is seen to be more embossed and the logo has a "glow" effect. Category:GMA Network Category:Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Television Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television broadcasting companies in Philippines Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Quezon City Category:Manila Category:Gozon Group Category:Companies listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 7 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 27 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961 Category:1950 Category:1965 Category:1972 Category:1974 Category:1979 Category:1992 Category:1995 Category:1998 Category:2002 Category:SVG needed Category:Television stations that formerly used the Circle 7 logo